Trucks for locomotives and other railroad vehicles comprise a pair of side frames tied together by a bolster. In pedestal trucks, so called, the pedestals are integral with the side frames and are formed in inverted U-shape. Between the legs of the U is fitted a journal box so that it can move vertically with respect to the pedestal and the vehicle being supported on the truck. To minimize the wear of the pedestal in the journal box, antifriction materials are interposed between the sides of the journal box and the adjoining surfaces of the pedestal legs. A considerable number of materials has been proposed for pedestal liners, both metals and plastics, but all such liners must be removed and replaced from time to time. This invention is concerned with a form of pedestal liner which facilitates such replacement.